The present invention relates to a process for the normalized manufacture of shoes.
At present each shoe model has a graded range of sizes which are those generally and popularly known as "numbers." Each shoe "number" depends on the length thereof, and the remaining measurements thereof do not vary in practice when the length of the shoe changes. Thus, shoes having different lengths practically will have the same remaining measurements, i.e., width, mouth, vamp, etc. This fact has a negative bearing on users, producing discomforts and even deformations, inasmuch as the shoes do not properly adapt to the anatomy of the feet of the users.
On the other hand, a unitary production of a shoe does not take place in the shoe industry, since the majority of the companies in the industry concentrate on specific elements, such as inner sole makers, last makers, etc., and contribute their different articles to a subsequent finishing process. Since the measurements used are not common to all manufacturers, there is no doubt that the assembly cannot at all be absolutely perfect.